


La vida es una prisión

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Even e Isak estan en la carcel y allí se conocen, Even tiene 17-18 años e Isak tiene 15 años, Jail, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexo de cumpleaños, Violencia, baby!Isak, badboy!evem, cárcel, homicidio, sexo con ropa, sexo entre menores de edad, todo pasa en una semana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: La primera vez que Even Bech Næsheim estuvo delante de un juez fue en el arreglo de custodia. Sus padres se habían divorciado y la vida con su madre se había transformado en un infierno. Ella no era mala, simplemente negligente debido a su estado mental y Even —de cinco años— necesitaba una figura equilibrada y constante en su vida.O una historia donde Even es un recluso que lleva dos años en la correccional de menores y entra Isak, un chico (de clase alta, según Even) que cometió algunos errores por estupidez y terminó siendo compañero de un homicida.





	La vida es una prisión

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustó tanto "A boy like that" que no pude evitar hacer algo así, carcelario, se me vino a la cabeza y dije "tengo que hacerlo". Además me quedé con las ganas cuando intenté publicar mi fic de Even con TID (Trastorno de identidad disociativa), pero luego pensé que tal vez no estaba haciendo bien ese fic y preferí quitarlo, por lo cual hice este en compensación. Espero les guste.

La primera vez que Even Bech Næsheim estuvo delante de un juez fue en el arreglo de custodia. Sus padres se habían divorciado y la vida con su madre se había transformado en un infierno. Ella no era mala, simplemente negligente debido a su estado mental y Even —de cinco años— necesitaba una figura equilibrada y constante en su vida. El juez Aage Mohn había entregado la custodia completa del menor a su padre Jan Bech Næsheim. Ese día su madre lloró y Even fue testigo de ello. No volvió a verla hasta después de cinco años cuando al fin buscó ayuda psiquiátrica, pero para ese entonces Even ya no era el mismo niño dulce y amable que su madre anhelaba.  
La segunda vez que estuvo frente a un juez, fue a los doce años, cuando lo atraparon por un robo menor a un comercio del vecindario. Su padre se había casado por segunda vez y su madre estaba internada en un neuropsiquiatrico, ella nunca pudo superar el hecho de haber perdido a su hijo. En ese entonces, la condena fue una multa por 4 mil coronas y 48 horas de servicio comunitario. Even tuvo que aprender lo que era ganarse la vida con ese trabajo, fue a un comedor infantil donde ayudaba a las mujeres a servir la merienda a niños más pequeños.

En el corazón de Even comenzó a surgir un fuerte resentimiento hacia todos los que lo rodeaban. Principalmente su padre, quien no invertía tiempo en él y debido a esto se juntaba más con pandillas y grupo de chicos malos. Odio a su madrastra, que intentaba hacer que Jan amara más a la hija que tuvieron en común por sobre el propio Even, a su madre, que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder quedarse con la custodia y se rindió tan fácil. A la humanidad entera, Even los odiaba a todos. Tal vez fue esa misma ira quien lo llevó a delante del juez por tercera vez cuando en una pelea callejera apuñaló a un chico que terminó sin su riñón derecho. Even fue condenado sin posibilidad de libertad condicional a los quince años, pero solo fueron dos meses de cárcel y un aviso, si Even continuaba con esa vida, su condena sería agravada y tendría que pasar lo que le quedaba de adolescencia en una correccional.

Y eso lo llevó a la cuarta vez que Even se puso frente a un juez, solamente un año después. Even es bipolar, pero en ese momento tenía plenas facultades físicas y psíquicas de lo que estaba haciendo. No quiso matarlo, tal vez se le fue de las manos, pero tenía que haberlo adivinado, Even ya no tenía plena consciencia sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, toda la vida había tomado el camino fácil y terminó tras las rejas al asesinar a tres personas. Dado que era menor, la justicia lo condenó a la correccional durante lo que le quedaba hasta los dieciocho años y posteriormente verían el caso para ver cuánto había empeorado o mejorado con los trabajos que hacían en la cárcel del estado de Oslo.  
Durante el tiempo que Even estuvo allí, hacía mucho ejercicio y había tomado una complexión atlética, su cuerpo era grande naturalmente por su altura, su cabello siempre lo peinaba hacia atrás y lo traía más largo que de costumbre, sus ojos de un tono azulado brillaban aun más y su cuerpo traía algunos tatuajes que se había hecho en la prisión, algunos eran solamente signos o símbolos carcelarios que le daba una cierta jerarquía.  
Estaba a pocos días de cumplir la mayoría de edad, lo cual le iba a posibilitar que su caso sea revisado, aunque Even no había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años. Él se metía en muchas peleas, incluso, había herido a otros reclusos y al ser el más grande y fuerte de su sector —además de ser respetado por los más jóvenes— tenía una cierta protección. Él tenía buena relación con los carceleros, a los cuales a veces compraba con cigarrillos y esto le daban ciertos beneficios, entre ellos, le permitían el uso de la sala para visitas higiénicas o le daban acceso a otros reclusos con los que Even tenía cuentas pendientes para poder apretarlos.  
Durante ese tiempo, también Even había tenido algo de sexo, pero últimamente no estaba disfrutándolo, su cabeza se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y su sed de libertad. Por eso, cuando una semana antes de su cumpleaños número dieciocho escuchó a las 16:00 —horario donde todos los reclusos están en sus celdas leyendo o haciendo ejercicio— la puerta que divide las celdas de la comisaría principal, Even arqueó la ceja y levantó la vista de su libro. Hace frío ese 7 de febrero, pero Even tenía calor en su jodida celda. El lleva el uniforme carcelario que consta con dos piezas de un horrible tono naranja. La parte de arriba una camiseta y la parte de abajo unos pantalones. Even usualmente usa camiseta manga larga debajo, sobre todo cuando hace frío, estos suelen tener un tono gris o negro, pero en esta ocasión no tiene nada porque para él hace calor o tal vez está demasiado caliente.

Su tatuaje de dragón que empieza en el omóplato y se expande por sus brazos se nota a la distancia, al igual que los kanjis japoneses en cada uno de sus dedos.  
Él escucha desde su lugar los pasos apresurados y como el carcelero gruñe al nuevo "inquilino".

—Vamos, mocoso, no tengo todo el día —escuchó Even, sabe que los demás reclusos también están alerta de quien es el afortunado o desafortunado (dependiendo el caso) que tendrá que compartir celda con un niño.

Para su sorpresa no tuvo que esperar mucho. El carcelero se para frente a la celda de Even y tomó las llaves para abrir. Even se detuvo al ver al chico. Es pequeño, tendrá entre quince y dieciséis años. No es bajito, pero para Even lo es. Tiene el cabello rubio brillante y algo rizado, su piel es pálida como la de un fantasma y es tan delgado como era Even la primera vez que estuvo en prisión. El carcelero abrió la celda, empujó al niño hacia adentro haciéndolo caer —es tan débil que da asco— y cerró de un jalón. El viejo carcelero miró a Even con una sonrisa.

—Diviértete —dijo directamente a Even y se fue caminando y silbando.

Recordó con esas palabras un momento en el que unos prisioneros iban a atacar a ese carcelero y Even le advirtió, era su forma de comprar favores. Y cuando el carcelero llamado Geir supo que Even le había salvado el culo, le dijo: **"Te debo un favor".** Ahora sabía cuál era el favor. Geir le había entregado a Even un joven y virgen recluso para que jugara un rato y mierda, cuando el niño levantó la vista y miró a Even con temor, supo que se había sacado la lotería, era justo el tipo de niño que le gustaba.  
Even siempre fue más de las chicas, incluso cuando tuvo que elegir para follar, siempre fueron mujeres. Pero la curiosidad de estar con un hombre había estado y habló con Geir en más de una ocasión: **"Si quieres un niño, prueba con un recluso",** pero a Even no le gustaban los niños que había allí, la mayoría ya sabía sobre sexo y no importa si eran recién llegados, ninguno iba con el estilo de hombres que le gustaban a Even. Pero ese, absolutamente es un sí.

—¿Nuevo? ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Even con su voz ronca, el chico se le quedó mirando, no respondió, solamente lo miró, tiene hermosos ojos verdes—. Te estoy hablando, es de mala educación no contestar a tus mayores.

—¿Oh? Ehm, sí —Isak se levantó y comenzó a sacarse el polvo de la ropa, vestía también el uniforme naranja, pero a diferencia de Even, él si llevaba una camiseta larga de color rojo oscuro—. Isak.

—Even —mordió su labio inferior y se acomodó mejor en la cama, Isak miró entonces su colchón, era fino y sucio. Frunció el seño y Even lo supo, claramente era un niño rico que cometió un error—. Y dime, bebé —musitó, Isak giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido por el puto apodo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Robarle la muñeca a tu hermanita?

—Primero, no soy bebé, me llamo Isak —bufó y se sentó, Even arqueó la ceja, ese niño no sabía con quien hablaba—. Y segundo, no te importa, aquí todos somos extraños.

—Me interesa saber por qué un niño como tu está en una prisión, lo siento por ser curioso —alzó los hombros—. Pero yo, si fuera tu, no sería tan prepotente...te puede ir muy mal —sonrió y estiró su mano hacia debajo de la almohada para sacar una pequeña navaja. Isak la miró y se asustó, para luego levantar la vista y ver a los ojos de Even—. ¿Entendiste? —el niño no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, bebé, dime ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Disturbio públicos, destrucción de propiedad privada y robo de auto —miró para otro lado mientras con una mano acariciaba su otro brazo. Even pestañó varias veces.

—¿A quién?

—Mi padre tiene otra mujer —susurró y volvió a mirar a Even—. Él dejo a mamá y a mí en la calle y quise vengarme, pero llamó a la policía. Podía pedirle disculpas a papá o tres meses de cárcel, ¿adivina cual elegí?

—Eres todo un niño malo ¿no? —Even se rió, pero a Isak no le pareció gracioso, aunque cada vez que quería decirle algo a Even sobre su actitud, recordaba la navaja que aun mantenía en su mano y se silenciaba a sí mismo—. Bien Isak, te diré cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

—¿Funcionan?

—Estarás tres meses. Hay mucha gente que se apuñala entre sí aquí, bebé, así que tendrás que tener cierta 'protección' de alguien mayor. Aquí entro yo.

—¿Y tú qué ganarías? —preguntó descaradamente.

—Chúpame la polla.

—¿Qué? ¡No soy gay! —dijo Isak, enojado. Even pestañó varias veces y se echó a reír—. ¡Oye! No estoy bromeando.

—Bebé, bebé, no me importa qué es lo que quieres, tendrás que chupar mi gruesa polla si quieres una protección.

—No necesito tu protección, puedo cuidarme solo —gruñó Isak, Even alzó los hombros—. ¿No me crees?

—¿Cuánto pesas? ¿Cincuenta kilos mojado?

—¿Que? Te sorprenderías con mis 65 kilos de puro poder.

—¿65 kilos? Yo peso al menos veinte kilos más que tú ¿crees que puedes luchar contra mí, bebé? —sentenció, Isak tuvo que cerrar su boca—. Hay muchos tipos aquí que han hecho en un día más ejercicio que tú en toda tu vida de escuela primaria, cariño, no podrás pelear con ninguno de ellos y morirás desangrado antes de poder llamar por teléfono a papi para que venga a sacarte de aquí ¿entiendes?

—Pero no soy gay —exclamó nuevamente, consternado, Even rodeó sus ojos.

—Ok, entendí ese punto, lo cual no significa que no puedas chuparme la polla por protección ¿sabes? —miró hacia el otro lado de la celda, Isak también lo hizo—. Mucha gente acá hace favores sexuales a otros por algo de protección, así que es así como cambiamos.

—¿Tú también lo hiciste? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—Cuando era un niño estúpido y escuálido como tú, tuve que chupar muchas pollas para estar aquí. Ahora obtengo ese beneficio ¿sabes? Si sigues en el mundo del crimen, lo cual dudo, a ti también te pasará —murmuró Even y se levantó para caminar hacia donde estaba Isak—. ¿Cuántos años?

—¿Qué? ¿Disculpa?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Even. Isak miró hacia otro lado y bufó.

—Tengo quince. En junio dieciséis.

—Quince, yo tenía tu edad cuando chupé mi primera polla aquí en esta misma celda. Para Junio falta mucho, bebé —se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Isak, que aun está sentado en la cama—. Bien, hazlo.

—¿Qué?

—Isak, ya es como la cuarta vez que preguntas lo mismo. No eres sordo ¿verdad? —Even apoyó la mano encima de su enorme miembro que no se veía tan grueso cuando tenía sus pantalones anchos puestos, pero cuando lo tomó entre las manos para marcarlo, Isak pudo verlo y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás.

—N-No....simplemente no puedo.... —respondió Isak, el terror se escuchaba en su voz—. Esto es un abuso, una violación sino quiero hacerlo.

—Pero querrás hacerlo porque es un trabajo, anda, no tengo todo el día —Even bajó sus pantalones naranjas y sacó su miembro que estaba semi duro, Isak tenía ganas de llora—. Isak, vamos.

—N-No quiero...por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo —soltó en un sollozo. Even bufó y metió su miembro nuevamente en sus pantalones, Isak se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue, pensó que Even lo iba a obligar a mamársela, pero no lo hizo.

—No te pienso violar, soy un drogadicto, un bipolar, un imbécil, un asesino, pero nunca seré un violador —indicó sentándose en la cama y tomando su libro nuevamente. Isak suspiró pesadamente—. Pero Isak, no puedo darte protección sino recibo algo a cambio, así que piensa en que darme mientras estas aquí.

_______________________________________

El primer día de Isak fue duro, los demás reclusos eran bastante territoriales, por lo cual él tuvo que ser precavido a la hora de caminar. Even había desaparecido de su vista muy temprano a la mañana y no lo había visto en la comida ni tampoco en la hora de ejercicio, no es que Isak quisiera verlo, pero se sentía más seguro cuando Even estaba merodeando por su alrededor. Que el joven compañero de celda de Isak no lo obligara a chuparle la polla, era una oleada de paz y tranquilidad, por lo que cuando tres tipos arrinconaron a Isak en el receso del entrenamiento y el guardia cárceles hablaba con otro recluso sin prestar atención, Isak supo que estaba en problemas.

—¿No es este la prostituta de Even? —preguntó uno de los hombres, moreno, con cabello encrespado.

—No, creo que se negó a ser follado por Even, es vía libre —dijo el otro hombre más latino con un acento raro, relamiéndose. Isak se estaba apoyando encima de las rejas y temblaba por la cercanía.

—Vamos a tocar ese hermoso culo que tienes, virgencita hermosa, y te vamos a follar tan fuerte entre los tres que tendrás tu agujero destruido y rojo —musitó el tercer hombre estirando las manos.

Isak quería correr, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero no podía, no podía, esos tipos lo iban a violar sino inventaba una excusa o algo.

—Oigan —gruñó alguien detrás, Isak giró la cabeza y vio a Even con otros dos reclusos mirar a los tres—. Búsquense a alguien de su tamaño para atormentar y que sean el mismo número ¿les parece una pelea?

—¿Even? Pensamos....

—Ustedes no piensan, largo de aquí, no me obliguen a ensuciarme las manos —bufó con enojo, como un toro embravecido. Los tres hombres se retiraron dejando a Even y los otros dos chicos solos con Isak—. Vayan a entrenar, los veré luego —indicó a los muchachos que se retiraron—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?

—¡Horrible! Esos tipos iban....ellos iban.... —Isak se atragantó con sus palabras.

—¿Violarte? Es lo mínimo que pueden hacerte, algunos buscarán apuñalarte por un poco más de comida, pequeño. Así que....

—No quiero chuparte la polla.

—¿Quieres que llame de nuevo a los chicos? —preguntó señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás.

—¡No, no, no! Por dios.

—¿Entonces? —Even relamió sus dientes, sabe que Isak está en una disyuntiva y sus músculos están tensos, pero cuando se empezó a relajar al suspirar, se da cuenta que ha llegado a un veredicto.

—Chuparé tu polla.

—Vamos al baño —Even tomó a Isak del brazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —preguntó y bajó sus ojos para ver el bulto creciente en los pantalones de Even—. ¿Te calentaste?

—Siempre estoy caliente cuando aceptan chuparme la polla, vamos.

Isak lo hizo. Le chupó la polla a Even el primer puto día de encarcelamiento. Si Jonas lo viera, sabría que no tenía dignidad, que la había dejado afuera. Isak se arrodilló frente a Even y con sus manos temblorosas tomó el grueso y largo miembro del rubio para comenzar a pasar su lengua por la longitud. Even era enorme y estaba bastante duro, no tenía vello púbico y si lo tenía eran demasiado pequeños para sentirlo. Isak se metió solo la cabeza en la boca, no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo para meterse el resto y lentamente comenzó a tomar más y más coraje. Even tuvo que frenarlo un momento, enseñarle trucos para no usar los dientes: **"Me estas destrozando la polla, Isak, sé más gentil"**, pero Isak aprende rápido y antes de terminar de chupársela, ya estaba siendo todo un experto con su lengua y sus labios. Even estaba seguro que si chupaba al menos dos o tres veces al día su polla, antes que termine su confinamiento ya tendría una garganta profunda y dispuesta a chupar muchas otras pollas, cosa que Even no quería pero que seguramente sería beneficioso para el futuro carcelario de Isak.

Al segundo día, Isak ya no protestó cuando Even le pedía que le hiciera sexo oral. Se arrodillaba y la mamaba. Había logrado incluso jugar con su lengua pasándolo por el prepucio con tanta soltura que no parecía el mismo puto mocoso que cuando entró. En ocasiones, Isak lo miraba con fuego y lamía su longitud con sus ojos clavados en los del mayor. Even tomaba a Isak de sus rizos y lo hacía ahogarse en su polla hasta vomitar, cosa que a ambos no les importaba en lo absoluto.  
Isak tenía protección y Even tenía buen sexo, ambos estaban felices en esta puta y asquerosa celda. Nadie molestaba a Isak y este también obtenía los beneficios de Even. Mejor comida, mejor colchón —en una ocasión fue tan incómodo dormir que Isak se pasó a la cama de Even y le preguntó si podía obtener un colchón igual: **'tú sabes el precio'** le dijo y a la hora, Isak ya tenía un colchón nuevo—.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños —dijo Isak, los ojos de Even dejaron su libro y miró a su compañero.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Marc lo comentó en el almuerzo —musitó mordiendo su labio, Even asintió—. También dijo que tu caso sería revisado para ver si puedes obtener la libertad condicional.

—Lo dudo, porque, bueno, maté a tres personas.

—Involuntariamente.

—¿Es involuntario cuando lo apuñalas repetidas veces en el estómago? —Even rió, Isak también lo hizo—. Oh, bebé, amo tu risa. Ven aquí y chúpame la polla, que me estoy poniendo duro.

—Ehm, escucha, ya mi boca está algo adolorida hoy —señaló, Even frunció el ceño—. Yo en realidad quería probar algo más.

—¿Trabajo de mano? —preguntó.

—No...yo... —mordió su labio nuevamente—. Quiero frotarme con ropa encima tuyo, como...como cabalgando.

—¿Y no eres gay?

—¡Cállate! —Isak le arrojó una almohada—. Quería hacer algo lindo para ti antes de tu cumpleaños.

—¿Y qué me darás en mi cumpleaños?

—Lo que más quieres, supongo....

—¿Podré follarte por el culo? —Isak rodeó sus ojos y lo miró.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó, Even asintió—. Entonces lo haré, pero, este....yo nunca lo he hecho por allí y... ¿es doloroso?

—Yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero según tengo entendido por experiencia de otros, tienes que usar lubricante.

—¿Puedes conseguirlo?

—Sí, ahora ponte encima mío y cabálgame, bebé....estoy tan duro con toda esta puta plática.

Isak sonrió y se sentó encima de Even para frotarse. Los gemidos se escucharon por todo el pasillo y aunque estaba prohibido tener sexo en las celdas, Even tenía sus ventajas.

_______________________________________

**12 de febrero.**

El chico del cumpleaños se levantó a las siete de la mañana cuando Isak se le puso encima y le besó la boca. No estaba acostumbrado, a decir verdad, nunca había besado la boca de nadie antes. Del sexo, Even es experto, pero de besos, era completamente un virgen. Isak por el contrario supo dominar el beso en esos diez segundos que duró y pasó su lengua por la del otro antes de terminar.

—Feliz cumpleaños —musitó y se acomodó mejor en las caderas de Even—. ¿Tan duro en la mañana?

—Siempre estoy duro para ti, bebé.... —lo tomó de las caderas presionándolo más fuerte.

—No, aquí no. Hay un lugar más privado esperándonos. Eres el cumpleañero, Even.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó.

Isak no dijo nada, cuando fue el momento del receso lo guió hacia las habitaciones para las visitas higiénicas que estaban equipadas con lubricantes y condones. En la semana que Isak llevó allí, se ha convertido en un especie Even 2, ha tenido y adquirido tanto poder que ya no parece el niño escuálido, tal vez es culpa de Even, pero le gusta que Isak tenga el control, porque sabe cómo usarlo y sabe dónde está su lugar, entre las piernas de Even, encima de su polla.  
Even preparó a Isak con sus dedos y lubricante mientras el chico se movía seductoramente en la cama, a pesar de ser virgen, Isak exageraba todo para provocar aun más a Even y lograr que su erección esté más dura y resistente. No hacía falta, Even tenía dieciocho años y estaba en la flor de su vida sexual, por lo que cuando se direccionó en el agujero de Isak y comenzó a penetrarlo muy lentamente, se mantenía tan duro como una estaca y esa sensación le encantó a Isak que era aun un niño de secundaria.  
Tuvieron sexo, mucho, más de lo que les hubiera gustado. Even tomó a Isak de su culo cuando rebotaba encima de su polla, también lo penetró muy fuertemente con la posición del misionero y golpeó fuertemente sus nalgas cuando Isak se puso estilo perrito. Besó, chupó, succionó cada parte del cuello del adolescente, dejándole moretones; tiró la cabellera con esos hermosos rizos dorados hacia atrás y lo obligó a no llegar hasta que Even se lo ordenase.

Isak era todo un poema para cualquiera que tuviera sexo con él y si Even tenía suerte, solo un hombre sería dueño de ese cuerpo toda la vida y ese sería él. No estaba seguro de obtener su libertad condicional, aun era muy violento y según las leyes de noruega, le faltaban al menos cinco años para cumplir la condena mínima que se le podía dar por el homicidio de esos tres vándalos —pero seres humanos—.  
Habían usado tres condones y una vez lo hicieron a pelo, porque a Even se le había puesto dura e Isak necesitaba sentir la sensación del esperma en su cuerpo, eso le fascino a Even, le gustaría poder hacerlo así el resto de su vida, pero sabe que probablemente en unos días estaría en la prisión de adultos, continuando su condena y tendría que dejar a Isak en esa mugrosa celda. Aun así preparó a su grupo para proteger a Isak cada vez que este necesitara una mano en lo que le quedaba de tiempo allí, si tenía que irse, dejaría a Isak protegido, sin importar el costo.

Entonces, cuando llegó por última vez, traspirado, sucio y lleno de semen por las venidas de Isak, se acostó encima del más joven y respiró el aroma de su cuello. Le gustaría permanecer así para siempre.

__________________________________

**Even Bech Næsheim.**  
23 años.  
Soltero.  
Nacido en Oslo.

**Cargos: Triple homicidio.**  
Años en prisión: 7 años de prisión.  
Prisión para menores (Correccional N°5 Oslo).  
Prisión para adultos N°1 Oslo.  
LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL.

Han pasado varios años desde que Even estuvo fuera, incluso, desde que fue sacado de la correccional para menores ese día gris dos días después de su cumpleaños. Aprovechó todo su tiempo con Isak antes de ser arrancado de su mugrosa celda. Lo único que lamentaba era ver los ojos de Isak tristes, porque a pesar que su relación no empezó bien, habían formado un especie de vínculo muy fuerte en esa semana juntos.

No supo de Isak hasta que salió de prisión unos meses más tarde.

—Aquí tienes, Even —el carcelero le entregó a Even las llaves de su auto, una billetera con dólares y un paquete de cigarrillos.

—Creo que tenía más dinero aquí —preguntó Even contando el efectivo, el carcelero no dijo nada, solo apretó el botón para que se abriera la puerta y Even se largara.

Al menos su ropa de la adolescencia fue cambiada por algo más acorde a su edad, una chaqueta de cuero, una camiseta negra, unos jeans rasgados y botas, porque su cuerpo está más grande y definido que cuando entró siendo un niño escuálido. Even también tiene lentes de sol, ha estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, pero se adapta rápido y empujó los lentes hacia arriba para mantenerlos en la cabeza y sonreír en dirección a donde estaba un muchacho de unos veinte años apoyado en el capot de un auto deportivo.

—Bebé ¿me extrañaste? —guiñó el ojo derecho y el joven puso los ojos en blanco y se abrazó a Even—. Estás tan sexy, bebé.

—Me viste ayer en la visita higiénica —Isak ha crecido solo unos centímetros, está un poco más fuerte, pero sigue siendo delgado y tiene tatuado el nombre de Even en su muñeca derecha, al igual que Even tiene el nombre de Isak en el mismo lado.

Después que Isak dejó la cárcel, fue a visitar a Even constantemente a la prisión de adultos. Dado que era menor, no podía hacer las visitas sexuales, pero apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad fue corriendo a solicitarla porque ambos lo necesitaban. Quien sea que estuviera de guardia esa vez, seguro debió haber sufrido un trauma, porque los gritos que escuchó fueron agonizantes, el sexo fue fuerte y mortal, que sentían dejaban su vida. Luego de eso, Isak solicitó siempre ir pero no siempre lo dejaban tener sexo todas esas veces. Los años se cumplieron y Even salió de la cárcel, Isak tenía un departamento pequeño alejado de la ciudad y Even algo de dinero en efectivo que le quedó de la última transacción que hizo.

—Vamos, bebé.

—Vamos —indicó Isak y se subieron al auto.

Tal vez no tienen la mejor vida, pero al menos es una vida libre.


End file.
